vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu vs Red Ranger
Pre-Analysis Alexander: D1G1T, I just realized something important. D1G1T: What? Did you leave the oven on again? Alexander: Maybe, but that’s besides the point! Today, we make two fiery leaders fight to the death. D1G1T: The Red Ranger, leader of the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers! Alexander: And Tahu, leader of the Toa Mata and the Toa Nuva. D1G1T: I’m D1G1T and this is my friend, Alex! Alexander: And Today, we open the Battlerealm. Red Ranger (Jason Lee Scott) Alexander: At first glance, Jason Lee Scott would look like an average teen. And you’d be right, prior to the Power Rangers being formed. He was a teen who enjoyed teaching martial arts at a place called Ernie’s Juice Bar and Gym. D1G1T: Then one day, him and his friends were teleported by a magical space wizard named Zordon, who gave them all incredible powers! Naturally, there had to be someone within the group that would lead them to victory against villains like Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Alexander: Jason was the one selected to be the leader, and he was also given the power of…. THE RED RANGER. D1G1T: Wow. That was dramatic. Alexander: Thanks. He’s also got a pretty average Power Ranger arsenal, too. He carries two weapons, along with his wrist communicator and power morpher. D1G1T: The Blade Blaster is a red pistol which the Red Ranger wields into combat. It packs a really powerful punch, but only has enough energy for a single shot per battle. Kinda lame when it’s one of your only ranged weapons, but whatever. Alexander: The real showstopper of his arsenal is the Power Sword, which gives all the other Power Ranger weapons their powers. It’s also used to shoot slashes of energy at his opponent! D1G1T: Wait, we’re forgetting his greatest weapon! Alexander: And that is? D1G1T: The Tyrannosaurus Zord! Alexander: Oh yeah. While he can summon the zord at any time, it’s only really used when the bad guys grow big. Which is literally always! D1G1T: He’s defeated a lot of baddies, too! Mostly putties, but that’s still incredibly impressive! Alexander: On top of leading the original Power Rangers for about two years, he’s gone toe-to-toe with Tommy Oliver, who was both the Green Ranger and White Ranger. Also, he had a part in defeating a much more powerful version of Tommy, who was going by the name Drakkon. This same Drakkon had defeated several alternate rangers, leading up to the Samurai Rangers and killed Rita Repulsa. D1G1T: Surprisingly, I’m not convinced. Alexander: Then it’s a good thing I saved the best for last. All of the Power Rangers were capable of going one-on-one with Batman, surviving a missile fired from the Batmobile and also fought the Justice League….. And lost. D1G1T: He’d be a great leader, if not for the fact that he’s WAY too trusting. Alexander: But even when the Earth is in need of saving, Jason Lee Scott will be there to save it. Tahu Alexander: Once upon a time, there were two brothers who battled for control of the world. One sought to create a world where everything could exist in harmony, while the other sought to rule over everything. D1G1T: These two were called Mata Nui and Makuta, and they both were put into “eternal” slumbers. Their battle did shape the many islands of this world into what they are today, but they would still need a team of six heroes to protect the peaceful matorans, and these heroes were given a title: the Toa. Alexander: As such, this is how Tahu was chosen out of his people to become the powerful Toa of Fire, as well as leader of the Toa. D1G1T: Being a former resident of the Ta-Wahi village, Tahu has the latent ability of pyrokinesis that he can use. This power is directly tied to him and not to his mask, so he’s never without it. Alexander: Speaking of his mask, he wears the Mask of Shielding. This allows him to create a shield around himself which is incredibly difficult to break through. The only way to get past the shield is through a sneak attack, which isn’t easy. D1G1T: As with all Toa, he wields a unique weapon: a sword made out of pure fire! It’s just as strong as steel and it looks really cool! Alexander: Of course, he would later trade said weapon for a pair of blades that can double as a surfboard. FOR LAVA! D1G1T: He’s pretty strong, too! He can easily lift and break boulders with a single arm, he’s fought the Borohk, which are capable of firing themselves through mountains! Is there anything he can’t do?!? Alexander: ….Defeat Makuta. D1G1T: Touche. Fight Jason was walking home from school when he got an alarm for one of Zedd’s goons. “Just hold out! I’m on my way!” Jason suited up and headed to where the other rangers were. When he got there, he saw the other rangers taken out by Tahu. “Zedd’s newest goon has a lot of power. I better take it by surprise.” Jason snuck up slowly on Tahu before hitting him with his sword, sending Tahu to the ground. FIGHT! Tahu stood up and retaliated with his own sword, both of them locking blades in swift strikes. The Red Ranger landed a powerful strike to Tahu’s torso, knocking the wind out of him. Red Ranger swung his sword at Tahu to end the fight, only for his sword to bounce off the air around Tahu. Tahu stood up and swung his sword at the Red Ranger. Tahu’s sword began to glow like an actual fire as he swung at the Red Ranger. He could feel the intense heat of the sword as he dodged the blade and swung at Tahu again. Tahu kicked the Red Ranger back, forcing him through a wall. Tahu slowly approached, only to be met with the Blade Blaster. “You’re going down, hothead!” He fired the gun, which sent Tahu flying. When Tahu landed, the Red Ranger got up and picked up his sword. However, the sword he was holding singed his hands the longer he held it. Tahu got up once more and swung at the Red Ranger and hit his arm. This left the Ranger with a severe burn where the sword hit. Their swords had clashed again, but this time Tahu had the upper hand as the Power Sword began to melt. Once it had fully melted, there was a massive burn mark on the Red Ranger’s chest. Finally ending the battle, Tahu stabbed the Red Ranger through the chest with his sword. With the Ranger defeated, Tahu set out to find a way home. “A well-fought battle. You may have even been able to have beaten me.” Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, it’s hard to say that I expected this, but it’s also hard to say that I didn’t.' ' D1G1T: Well, The Red Ranger may have been able to outpace Tahu and also might've even had the range and arsenal advantages, but Tahu could bring the pressure down on him easily!' ' Alexander: And the Red Ranger might be a great fighter on foot, but it’s clearly obvious that Rangers perform better in their zords. Meanwhile, Tahu battles creatures that can punch holes through mountains with nothing more than a sword!' ' D1G1T: It’s also been implied that Tahu and the other toa were warriors for plenty of years, whereas Jason Lee Scott was Red Ranger for about a year. That gives Tahu the experience edge as well. Alexander: In the end, the Red Ranger couldn’t take the heat. The winner is Tahu! Summary: RED RANGER: + Arsenal + Range + Speed = Strength = Intelligence - No Armor - Durability - No Powers - Experience - Blade Blaster only fires once per fight ' ' TAHU: + Armor (Even if only a little bit) + Powers + Durability + Experience + Shield could protect against Blade Blaster (Just barely) = Strength = Stamina - Arsenal - Range - SpeedCategory:Year 1 Battles Category:Power Rangers Combatants Category:Bionicle Combatants